


Anything He Needs

by CourtedByDeath



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Child Abandonment, Codependency, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 04:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtedByDeath/pseuds/CourtedByDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As if you haven't guessed it AU'd like hell. Roxas and Sora's mom was one of those women who was all about the guy she was dating and neglected the boys. Roxas, who functions pretty much as Sora's parent once their mom remarries, clashed with her a lot over Sora which lead to the boys running away.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Anything He Needs

**Author's Note:**

> As if you haven't guessed it AU'd like hell. Roxas and Sora's mom was one of those women who was all about the guy she was dating and neglected the boys. Roxas, who functions pretty much as Sora's parent once their mom remarries, clashed with her a lot over Sora which lead to the boys running away.

The blond couldn't help himself. He glanced down at his brother and gave a small smile. He reached and adjusted his twin's blanket and sighed. He was tired but seeing Sora smile every morning and every time they were together made it worth it. Even since their father had died and their mom had remarried; they'd ran away together, to fend for themselves the seventeen year old worked while Sora went to school. It wasn't pleasant and it was hard but they were getting by okay.

Sora had retreated into a more childlike state of being and Roxas had stepped up because well someone had to take care of them. He was the one to do it and he liked that Sora'd depended on him, needed him. It made him feel important. He glanced towards the little tree and the few presents that were under it and for a moment he felt like a bit of a failure for the first time.

He reached for the glass of milk and cookie Sora insisted on leaving for Santa. Roxas didn't have the heart to break that illusion that Sora clung to. He couldn't be the one to kill the hope that lived in the other boy like a beacon so, he ate the cookie and drank the milk leaving them on the table for Sora to find and he went to find the other two presents he'd hidden from Sora to tuck them under the tree.

He started to go to his room then stopped. He glanced down as paper crinkled under his foot. He arched a brow and picked up the paper. There were little ribbons of gift wrap around Sora. This wasn't all that strange as Sora had more than likely gotten gifts from a few of his friends so he didn't think about that but rather the folded sheet of construction paper.

He unfolded it and pressed his hand to his mouth reading over Sora's letter for Santa. He stepped back and away from his brother bolting out to the fire escape trembling as hot tears slid down his face and quiet little sobs wracked his frame. His throat was tight a lump he was certain was his heart making it hard for him to swallow or breathe. He sniffled and hugged himself tightly. Sora...

It wasn't what you'd expect a kid to ask Santa for. Not a toy. He just asked for Roxas to be happy. For him to find someone something that made him happy like he made Sora, because he loved Roxas and he wanted Roxas to be happy and never be alone. Then there was a bit that had been added and smudged out. Roxas eyes narrowed at it and bit his lower lip blushing. Sora wanted a kiss for chrismas? From him? Did he know what he was getting into?

Returning inside the boy didn't stir just slept so peacefully. Lucky him. Roxas's mind raced a million miles a minute. He could hear the popping sound of synapses firing and connecting. It was all making sense. Sora's always being happy to see him. The way the other boy smiled for him. For. Him. The stupid little things Sora did when Roxas was having a bad day.

He moved and closed the door to the fire escape. He moved and curled up with Sora. The boy shivered a little at the cold but turned and pressed against Roxas; fitting himself against the blond, his arm draping over the other resting on his hip. He settled again once their noses touched and there was that damned smile. Roxas inhaled a deep shaky breath and slipped his fingers into Sora's hair.

~~-~~

The next day dawned and Roxas was awakened by Sora nudging and shaking him, cheerfully chirping that Christmas was here and Santa came. Roxas cracked an eye open and came up from the make shift pallet on the floor watching Sora bounce happily to the tree and fetch the six presents that were under it. That smile again, fuck. It was contagious and infectious, Roxas found himself returning it.

Roxas settled watching Sora open his gifts giving happy laughs and squeaks of delight as he unearthed the gifts. Roxas had gotten into the habit of buying him something to wear and slipping a toy in with it A stuffed animal hidden in a sweater, a toy ship in the box with his mittens and scarf, little things like that. The little stuff like that made Sora happy and that made Roxas happy too.

When the brunet was done he watched Roxas clapping his hands. "Your turn, Roxas! Open em!" Roxas laughed and reached ruffling his hair. "Okay." He opened his own gifts and played at being surprised. He already knew what they were. He'd bought been with Sora when they been bought but for Sora he'd do anything. He started to gather the paper when Sora reached and yanked him by the hand.

"Gah, what is it?" He lurched forward and peered at Sora. Sora smiled calmly and reached under the pillow he'd been sleeping on and held out a small box. He pressed it into Roxas's hand as he leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Merry Christmas." He whispered softly against his skin before drawing back watching him with wide blue eyes.

Roxas shivered and blushed. His throat worked as he looked down at the gift. How had Sora been able to get him anything? He undid the wrapping paper and opened the box. Inside the box was something that made Roxas's eyes water. "Sora, how did you?"

It had been cleaned and Sora'd somehow gotten a chain for it but Roxas knew the necklace that was in the box. He'd lost it when they'd left their mother's house. She'd tried yanking Sora back and Roxas had moved to push him out of the way and the necklace had gotten caught by her grasping and left behind.

Sora blushed and shifted a little. "I found it. She's not there anymore and it was outside in a crack on the porch." He looked away. "I saved up all the spare change I had from lunch all year and got the chain it wasn't that much." He glanced at his bandaged fingers. The porch had give him splinters from pulling at the boards to free the X-shaped bit of silver. 

"Sora." He'd been slipping the necklace back into it's rightful place. But now he was reaching to frame his twin's face in his hands. "I love you . I love you so much. I - I want us to be a family. Just you and me, like this forever. I'll take care of you and make you happy." He stared up into Sora's eyes his own searching. "Please. God, please, Sora."

The brunet stared up at him eyes flooded with tears. He pulled Roxas into him and wrapped his arms around his neck. "You're the only one. The only one that makes me happy. The only one that I love. The only one that loves me. The only one that matters and means anything to me." Sora stared up at him then fisted a hand in Roxas's own spiky hair. "I love you."

That was the thing to break the dam. Roxas's tears spilled from his eyes even as he settled Sora in his lap and leaned up kissing those trembling, pouting lips with his own. He didn't care. He didn't care what anyone said. Sora was his and that was all there was to it. They came into this world together. They'd live in it together. Always together. He'd kill, lie, steal, do anything to keep Sora with him forever. Roxas didn't care if it was as a brother, a friend, more it didn't matter. Anything Sora wanted him to be, he'd be.


End file.
